Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus, which employs an electrophotographic method, such as a printer and a multi-functional peripheral, extracts toner from a toner cartridge to form an image.
One image forming apparatus detects a remaining amount of toner in a toner container using a toner-remaining amount detecting sensor. In response to detection of “toner-near end,” a display unit displays a message for prompting a toner container exchange. When the toner container is not exchanged, the image forming apparatus automatically switches to ecological print mode.
Another image forming apparatus switches to ecological print mode after a toner remaining amount reaches a predetermined level.